To work Together is the Crazy
by Apria Ling
Summary: Hal yang paling gila yang pernah Yuri rasakan adalah saat yuri harus kembali berkerja sama dengan orang yang dia benci karena orang itu adalah pembunuh bayaran! Fic gila yang garte dan gaje tentang kerja sama antara detektif dan kelompok criminal
1. Chapter 1

Nah, fic gila yang meluncur saja di kepala ini. Dan bila ada yang mengenal tokoh fic ini, pasti mengenal siapa mereka sesungguhnya.

Ingat! Tokoh utama adalah tokoh buatan Ling sendiri, bukanlah tokoh sebenarnya di fic ini

Enjoy Read

* * *

~~ Yuri ~~

Hari ini aku marah besar kepada Kepala Organisasi CIA. Kenapa? Karena dia memberikan aku misi yang sangat-sangatgila! Sebenarnya sih bukan misinya yang bikin aku kesal, tapi sama siapa aku harus berkerjasama, sama pembunuh bayaran itu. It's Crazy!

"Hey! Kenapa harus sama dia lagi? Tidak bisakah yang lain?" raungku marah.

"Sabar, dengar dulu penjelasanku. Itu karena dia juga ikut membasmi Italia Mafia, jadi cobalah untuk mau berkerjasama dengan dia lagi." Jawabdan rayu Kepala CIA itu.

Bah! Ingin rasanya aku tolak lagi keputusan kepala CIA itu, tapi tidak bisa karena itu adalah tugasku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa meminta Miyu dan Karin ikut. Aku pun berdiri dari tempat duduk, menatap tajam kepala CIA itu.

"OK, untuk kali ini SAJA!" kataku mengalah dengan penekanan kata terakhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Kurasa dia akan tersenyum terpaksa, dia akan menyerah menyuruhku lagi berkerjasama sama penjahat itu. Dan seminggu kemudian, setelah mengajak Miyu dan Karin ikut, kami pun berangkat ke Amerika dan mengarah ke _safe house_ orang itu.

* * *

"Wah…. Ini rumah atau garase?" Tanya Miyu.

"Mmm…. Mungkin kedua-duanya." Jawab Karin.

Aku tetap diam menatap _safe house_ pembunuh bayaran itu. Seperti waktu aku datang dulu, tempat ini tertutup seperti tidak ada mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tidak ada jawaban. Sedikit info, orang yang akan kami temui ada tiga orang, 1 wanitadan 2 pria. Mereka disebut "Sift Head World".

"Hm, sepertinya tidak ada orang." Kataku menyimpulkan.

"Coba saja didoron gpintunya." Saran Karin.

Aku mendorong pintu itu. KREK! Pintu terbuka. Sudah kuduga, hanya ada 1 mobil dan 1 motor itu tidak ada berarti tidak adaorangnya. Kami pun masuk denganaku di belakangsekali. Lamat-lamat, terdengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup dan tiba-tiba ada suaramemanggil kami, suara dia!

" _Hey, Who are they?"_

Kami langsung membalik. Miyu dan Karin bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku menatap wajah Pria berkacamata gaya itu(gambarannya). Ini dia orang yang kubenci langsung di hadapanku.

" _Are you forget Detective Yuri?_ " Tanyakubalik.

Miyu berbisik kepadaku,"apa yang kau bilang itu tidak salah, Yuri?"

Pria itu mengerut dahi kesal, " _It's you, detective. You remember me apparently._ " Katanya.

" _How can I forget? I always hated you, you know!_ " kataku sediki tmenghinanya. Aku benar-benar berani terhadap pria ini.

Pria itu membalas dengan senyuman sinisnya, " _What brings you here?_ "

" _The CIA still has same buniess with Italia Mafia, Vinnie._ " Jawabku singkat.

Miyu dan Karin saling pandang, bingung.

"HAH?! Yang benar saja?!" Miyu dan Karin terkejut mendengar ceritaku dan Miyu yang paling keras.

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya." Kataku asal.

Malam ini, kami "terpaksa" tinggal di _safe house_ Vinnie, sebab aku lupa memesan penginapan, yang akhirnya aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Miyu sebentar, _just a minute_. Sore itu, aku jelaskan maksud kedatangan kami disini ke Vinnie. Tambahan kenapa aku membenci _Sift Head World_ , karena mereka selalu terkena masalah kriminal dan aku tidak suka itu. Hebatnya, mereka selalu lolos walau aku tidak ada disana menjaga mereka.

OK, aku kenalkan mereka. Pertama, Vinnie, pria berkacamata yang memiliki keahlian menembak yang hebat. Sangat nekat dan hobi merokok. Pernah diselamatkan temannya waktu bertemu dengan ketua Italia Mafia. Dan pria ini yang aku benci karena suatu hal. Kedua, Kiro, pria yang keturunan Jepang ini memiliki keahlian pedang seperti Himura Kenshin (tidak juga sih). Menurutku, pria ini lucu dan terlihat sangat setia kawan. Buktinya, dialah yang menyelamatkanVinnie dan dia bisa dibilang punya kerabat dengan Samurai. Ketiga, Shorty, pacarnya Vinnie yang seksi dan hebat menembak seperti Vinnie (pasangan yang serasih). Rambut yang berantakan malah membuat dia lebih cantik.

"Jadi kamu sudah pernah berkerja sama dengan Vinnie?" tanya Miyu.

"Ya, waktu itu Yuki tidak bisa ikut karena lomba karate dan saat itu juga aku bertugas sendirian. Hhhh..." aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu benci dengan dia?" tanya Karin.

Aku mengendus kesal, "aku tidak terima dibilang pacar oleh Kepala CIA itu!"

Miyu langsung tertawa, "HAHAHAHA, kalian memang sangat cocok, HAHAHAHA" dan lari.

Aku langsung mengejarnya. Karin hanya bisa menonton kami sambil menggeleng kepala. "Dasar mereka..."

 _TO BE CONTINEUD_

Selesai 1 chapter, akan ada chapter yang lain dan berikutnya datang tokh buatan sendiri yang perilakunya mirip Kenshin.

Ditunggu _re_ _v_ _i_ _e_ _sw_ nya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutan fic ini baru awal perjalanannya, belum sampai _action_ nya. Tapi, Ling berharap nanti ada yang _comment_ fic ini.

Enjoy Read!

* * *

~~ Yuri ~~

Besoknya, setelah beres-beres diri (gak usah dipermasalahkan). Kami berangkat ke bangunan tua. Aku pergi dengan mengendarai _skeatboard_ , Miyu menumpang di mobil Vinnie bersama Vinnie, Shorty,dan Kiro. Karin? Dia mengendarai (sebenarnya pinjam sama Kiro) motor Kiro karena dia sudah memiliki SIM (aku saja baru tau Karin punya SIM). Sebenarnya, Miyu mau sekali naik pakai _skeatboard_ ku dan biasanya aku bolehkan. Tapi, kali ini tidak sama sekali aku bolehkan! Aku sudah trauma dengan mobil Vinnie. Waktu itu kami sampai dikejar polisi, aku terguncang-guncang dan tertabrak-tabrak. Aku truma sekali saat itu dan malas juga aku naik mobil Pria itu.

"Yuri, kenapa aku sih?" protes Miyu tadi.

"Lalu, mau naik mobil Shorty sendiri?" tawarku.

Miyu mengalah. Dia memilih naik mobil Vinnie karena selain karena tidak ada SIM, juga di mobil Shorty ada gambar KELINCI! Miyu,kan phobia hewan bertelinga panjang itu. Dan juga tadi, Karin dengan baik hati membagikan _handy talkie_ mini yang terlalu mencolok ke kami semua. Katanya biar bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh tanpa HP (seperti kami gak bawa HP saja.).

" _Yuri!_ " Miyu memanggilku

Aku sedikit menekan _headshet_ penyambung _handy talkie_ mini ini, karena tadi tidak terlalu terdengar, "ya, ada apa Miyu?"

" _Mmmm, apa kamu yakin Vinnie hobi merokok?_ " Tanya Miyu.

Ah, Miyu bertanya yang tidak penting! "memang dia tidak merokok? Kalau tidak, berarti dia masih ingin menjaga kesehatan paru-parumu." Jawabku sedikit ngawur.

" _Ya… sebenarnya tadi aku mau bilang kalau Shorty titip sesuatu. Katanya kamu harus hati-hati dengan Vinnie karena dia sudah berubah sedikit. Itu saja ya, sayonara._ "

Aku terdiam, apa katanya, Vinnie sudah berubah? Aku harus berhati-hati sekarang. Akhirnya kami sampai di bangunan tua. Disana, Vinnie dan Shorty melihat markas Italia Mafia itu, Kiro menunggu dibelakang mereka (sudah kubilang Vinnie dan Shorty pasangan yang serasih). Aku memainkan HP lipatku, membuka pesan lama. Sejujurnya, aku takut dengan Vinnie waktu pertama bertemu. Tiba-tiba…

"HAH?!" seruku pelan.

Apa yang kulihat tadi? Vinnie ditembak Alonzo didepanku? Aku mencubit pipiku. Bilang kalau itu adalah mimpi! Aku tak percaya yang kulihat sekilas tadi, tidak percaya! Kulihat sekelilingku, Miyu sedang bermain sulap dengan Karin yang asyik mengasah panahnya (sejak kapan Karin bawa alat memanahnya?). Fiuh... sepertinya aku masih tidak kelihatan panik sementara tadi, hehehe.

"Hhhhh, kenapa dingin sekali?" bisikku pelan sambil memegang kedua lenganku.

Memang sekarang udara lagi dingin, kan musim gugur. Tapi, ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku menekan lenganku lebih kuat, menghangatkan diri. Langit terlihat mulai gelap (kami berangkat sore-sore manjelang malam) dan udara dingin ini mengingatkanku Jack Haesamaru, pria bersyal hitam yang dulunya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, _sniper_. (mirip Haruka menurutku).

" _Ok, guys, twetny guadrs!_ " kata Vinnie tiba-tiba.

Kami langsung berkumpul. Shorty mengatakan ada 20 orang yang tersebar di beberapa ruangan, termasuk si Pak Tua Alonzo. Misi kami membersihkan area dan membunuh si Alonzo itu. Tidak masalah, misi CIA sama kok. Vinnie membuka koper senjatanya. Miyu sempat berbisik kalau Vinnie akan memberi uang. Aku balas membisik menhinanya, mana ada si pembunuh bayaran itu memberikan uang saat mau beraksi, bego! Miyu hanya cengengesan.

Inilah senjata kami: Vinnie:Glot A, Shorty:Waterspay 99, Kiro: Takana, Aku:Uzi (dan bola), Miyu:Glot A (dan pistol kartunya), Karin:Pistol hitam (dan alat panahnya).

* * *

Jam 21.00, kami berpencar, misi pun dimulai!

Aku berhenti berlari, menarik nafas. Sudah 2 orang kutemui dan belum kutemukan Alonzo itu. Kulihat sekelilingku, aneh, sepertinya ada orang. Aku merasakan ada orang dibelakangku, langsung aku berbalik seraya menondongkan pistol.

"Jack?"

Pria 20 tahun bertopi koboi dan bersyal hitam, terpana melihat mulut pistol di depan mukanya. Aku menurunkan pistolku, tersenyum menyapa. Ya... si "Himura Kenshin" versi London datang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan.

Jack menghela nafas, "aku melihat ada gedung yang mencurigakan ini dan aku coba masuk. Ada banyak orang yang berkeliaran sambil membawa senjata. Aku lolos dari mereka dan ternyata kau disini." Jelas Jack "kau sendiri?"

"Tidak juga, ada Miyu, Karin dan 3 temanku lainnya... kami berpencar." Jawabku.

"Siapa mereka_" Jack berhenti.

Aku ikut berhenti. Lamat-lamat terdengar suara langkah kaki, aku langsung menarik tangan Jack bersembunyi. Beberapa saatv kemudian, datang 2 orang yang menyandang senjata. Jack mulai mendidik pistolnya ke 2 oarang itu dan sebelum Jack menekan pelatuk...

DOR! DOR!

2 orang itu roboh dengan kepala yang tertembak. Melihat itu, aku tau siapa yang menembaknya. 1 menit kemudian, Vinnie datang melihat sekeliling Jack kembali siap menembak, kuturunkan pitolnya. Dia memandangku heran, aku balas dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku ke bibir, diam.

"Kau tau, dia Vinnie!" bisik Jack.

"Ya, aku tau, dan dia salah satu temanku..." bisikku sedikit ketus.

Jack terkejut, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku terpaksa kerja sama dengan dia karena CIA!" jelasku singkat.

Jack hanya diam, terus melihat keadaan. Vinnie tidak terlalu lama disana, 10 menit kemudian, dia sudah pergi ke tempat lain. Aku dan Jack keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Lagi-lagi ada yang memegang pundakku, aku langsung membalik.

"Kiro?"

Arghh... pria samurai Jepang ini kadang-kadang datang tanpa permisi saja!, batinku. Jack ikut membalik dan Kiro mulai mengambil takananya. Aku buru-buru menahan Kiro.

" _Stop, stop, stop, he's not a guard, he's just my friend_." Kataku.

Kiro menahan tangannya, " _Don't tell me if he_ _"

" _Jack Haesamaru, a stone-cold killer from England who has the traits of a cowboy hat and scarf black. Turns out he's a crybaby_." Potongku sambil menngejek Jack.

"Apa?" Jack marah.

Sebelum Jack benar-benar marah kepadaku, aku langsung lari, berteriak "Jack, you're with Kiro!". Lamat-lamat, aku mendengar pertanyaan Kiro yang bisa-bisa membuatku tertawa keras jika tidak aku tahan.

" _You crybaby huh?"_

* * *

 _~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~_

Ling: hihihihi

Yuri: (bermuka masam) sudahlah, jangan tertawa terus.

Ling: (menghapus air mata) habis kakak lucu banget...

Yuri: terserah padamu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Yuri bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali dia tidak duga! Gadis yang serupa dengannya! Mau tau apa maksudnya? Baca aja! Sepertinya nanti ada _action_ nya.

Yuri: apa maksudmu membuat ini?

Ling: liat aja kak!

Yuri: ….

ENJOY READ!

* * *

~~ Yuri ~~

Aku berhenti di sebuah ruangan gelap. Sial…. Gara-gara kabur dari Kiro dan Jack tadi, aku lupa apa rutenya. Aku memasuki ruangan dengan bantuan senter mini di kacamataku. WOW, ini seperti ruang perencanaan. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah meja. Di atasnya, banyak kertas-kertas yang sudah dicontreng-contreng kecuali satu, aku pun membacanya.

Kertas itu menggambarkan pria bernama Vinnie masuk ke gedung sendiri. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, Vinnie akan ditubruk dari belakang dan pistol yang dibawanya akan dipegang pria tua bernama Alonzo. Lalu Alonzo akan bertanya ini-itu, bila Vinnie menolak, maka Alonzo akan menembak Vinnie.

Aku langsung tergelak, apa ini perencanaan untuk membunuh Vinnie? Gawat, penglihatanku tadi bisa jadi kenyataan. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi! Aku langsung berbalik, tiba-tiba, aku menabrak orang. Saat aku jelas melihat orang itu, aku hampir berseru, tapi mulutku ditutup tangannya. Segera kulepaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanyaku.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, sekarang laksanakan tugasnya dulu." elaknya

"Tapi, kau sudah tau?"

"Sudah, sekarang pakai saja rencanaku."

"Rencanamu? Apa itu?"

* * *

~~ Vinnie ~~

Aku berhenti di sebuah lorong dengan 2 pintu yang saling berhadapan. Sudah banyak lorong yang kulewati dan belum juga aku temukan Alonzo. Aku hampir kehabisan peluru, tepatnya sudah kehabisan. Peluruku tinggal 1 dan itu tidak cukup. Aku menghela nafas, teringat dengan gadis berkacamata itu, Yuri. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah berubah seperti waktu itu. Aku membuka pintu sebelah kanan dan….

BUK!

Aku tergelak, tanganku sudah memegang pistol lagi dan Alonzo! Ya, dia memegang pistolku, menghadapkan mulut pistol ke wajahku, seperti waktu aku pertama bertemu dengannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Vinnie." Sapanya.

Aku menatap tangan robotnya Alonzo. Hm, tangannya ternyata diganti setelah dipotong Kiro. Aku hanya diam.

"Apa kau masih ingin menolak persetujuan itu?" tanya Alonzo tanpa basa-basi.

Aku memandangnya tajam. Persejutuan sewaktu di Itali itu sempat aku tolak dan sekarang dia masih berharap aku mensetujui perjanjian itu. Aku tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mensetujuinya, Alonzo" jawabku sedikit keras.

"Kau tau,kan resikonya…"

Ah! Sejak kapan kakek ini suka merayuku? Aku hanya menggeleng, menolak.

"Kau sendirian sekarang! Tim-timmu sudah kami singkirkan dan kau harus mensetujui perjanjian ini…."

" _Already I say, I will never agree!"_ potongku keras, kakek menyebalkan!

Alonzo sempat terkejut, tapi sesaat dia terkekeh, "Kau benar-benar terlalu berani, Vinnie. _You're just alone now. SAY GOODBYE!_ " Dia menekan pelatuk.

Aku terdiam, tapi entah kenapa aku menjawabnya, " _I'm not alone!_ "

" _No, you are supposed to say GOODBYE!_ "

BUK!

Aku kembali terkejut, tangan robot Alonzo terlempar oleh bola kaki yang berselimut listrik! Aku membalik melihat pintu, gadis berkacamata itu menyelamatkanku?! Alonzo ikut memandang pintu. Yuri menyeka keringat, tersenyum menyapa.

" _How can you qualify?_ " tanya Alonzo tergagap, mundur beberapa langkah.

Yuri tertawa pelan, " _How do I qualify? By passing all the guards you, Alonzo._ " jawabnya singkat.

" _Shit, finish them!"_ teriak Alonzo.

Para penjaga menyerang Yuri dengan pisau dan pedang. Aku membalas pukulan salah satu penjaga. Tanpa kusadari, Alonzo dengan licik mengendap-ngedap menghunus pisau, siap menghunjam ke punggung jika saja…..

BRUK!

Ada yang menendang Alonzo yang membuatnya tersungkur, aku membalik ke belakang. Yuri menendang Alonzo, eh, bukan Yuri! Gadis berkacamata yang mirip Yuri yang menendang Alonzo. Aku hanya terpaku. Gadis itu menatapku.

" _Looked down!_ " teriak gadis itu.

Aku lansung menunduk, lebih tepatnya membungkukkan punggung. BUK! Ternyata gadis itu menendang penjaga yang akan memukulku dari belakang. Aku kembali bangkit. Yuri tidak lagi di depan pintu, tapi…. Dia menindik Alonzo yang berdiri didepannya?

" _Now, what you want to do more, Alonzo?_ " tanya Yuri menyengir usil.

* * *

~~ Yuri ~~

" _Now, what you want to do more, Alonzo?_ " tanyaku dengan menyengir usil.

Usil? Memang aku sedang mengerjai siapa? Jawabannya akan terjawab sendiri. Aku segera menekan pelatuk disaat Vinnie masih terkejut dan gadis itu tersenyum tipis. _What a happen?_ Bunga keluar dari mulut pistol dan Alonzo jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku mengambil bunga itu, mengayun-ngayunkan di atas mukanya yang pucat. Jujur, ini hal konyol sekali. Setelah benar-benar yakin pak tua itu tertidur, baru aku mengikatnya.

Vinnie mulai kesal, " _Hey, what's your plan exactly, little girl?_ "

Aku menatapnya, mengangkat bahu, " _Forced to take him to the police because they will come 2 minutes and that the time is right for you, Kiro and Shorty run away from this place._ " Kulepaskan kacamataku, mengelapnya, dan memasangnya lagi. " _The mission changed since twin sister, Yuki, with the police. And the police will also catch Alonzo. The plan, later you will_ _riding_ _your car brought Kiro, Shorty, and a friend of mine who was with Kiro run away to a quiet road towards the safe house. Wait we get any news, you just can't take the money._ " Jelasku.

Vinnie menatap Yuki sebentar, lalu berahlih ke arahku, " _You?_ "

Aku tersenyum, " _I_ _? Let the next problem I have faced as Yuki. Come on, now!_ "

Dan Vinnie pun berlari keluar setelah aku melemparkan pistolku ke dia. Misi berhasil dengan berbunyinya sirene Polisi menyusul ketika mobil Vinnie berseru kabur.

"Yuri, sepertinya kalian cocok jadi pacar atau _patner_ , ya?" tanya Yuki sedikit bergurau.

Aku tersenyum kesal, "Sepertinya jadi _patner_. Dan tarik ucapanmu kalau kau bilang pacar!" kataku mengancamnya,

Yuki hanya tertawa

* * *

~~ Ling ~~

Sebulan kemudian, London, Inggris Raya.

Yuri memilih berhenti berkerja sama lagi dengan Sift Head World dan berhenti berhubunginya lagi, juga Yuki masih menjaga rahasia Yuri. Yuki jahil memata-matai Yuri sampai menemui Sift Head World. Sampai SMS ini membuat Yuri malu-malu kucing hingga marah besar.

Pagi itu, Yuri mendapat pesan dari Vinnie

 _Yuri, entah kenapa perasaan ini selalu datang dari kita bertemu sampai sekarang dan sekarang kuberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu._

 _VINNIE_

"Eh?" Yuri terkejut, terus melotoi SMS iru di HP lipat hijau toskanya.

Sampai terdengar sebuah kekikikkan dari arah belakang. Yuri membalik, Jack melambaikan tangan sambil memperlihatkan SMS sama. Yuri segera mengejarnya, dia dikerjai!

"JACK HAESAMARU!"

* * *

~~ _THE END ~~_

Ling: hhhh selesai dengan ending crazy (nyengir)

Yuri: (marah) kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan tulisanmu, Ling!

Ling: (menghilang)

Ditunggu ya, _rewisw_ nya.


End file.
